The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, by way of non-limiting example, to immersive interaction with actual and simulated environments. The invention has application, for example, in operation, maintenance and emergency response training for plants and other facilities utilizing process, environmental control, or other industrial and/or non-industrial control.
Facilities dependent on process, environmental, industrial and other control technologies are becoming increasingly complex. This includes multi-acre product assembly plants, pharmaceuticals factories, oil refineries, power plants and other large industrial operations. It also includes sky scrapers and other building complexes with intricate power, climate control, people-mover and other infra-structure “plants.” These are among the facilities that rely on “control” or “control systems” to monitor their characteristics and, thereby, to insure that output, processing, quality and/or efficiency remain within desired limits over the course of time.
Those systems may include many components, from field devices and controllers to workstations and other, more powerful digital data processing apparatus, the functions of which may overlap. Field devices include temperature, flow and other sensors that measure characteristics of the subject device, process or system. They also include valves and other actuators that mechanically, electrically, magnetically, or otherwise effect the desired control. Controllers generate settings for the control devices based on measurements from sensor-type field devices. Controller operation is typically based on a “control algorithm” that maintains a controlled system at a desired level, or drives it to that level, by minimizing differences between the values measured by the sensors and, for example, a set-point defined by the operator. Workstations, control stations and the like are typically used to configure and monitor the process as a whole. They are often also used to execute higher-levels of process control, e.g., coordinating groups of controllers and responding to alarm conditions occurring within them.
One or more of these control system components may include software and/or hardware logic to monitor characteristics of the facilities that they control and to automatically adjust their operational parameters to insure these limits are achieved. Others display alarms or other indicia of the characteristics, leaving responsibility for adjustment to plant operators or other personnel.
In a petroleum refinery, for example, thousands of controllers physically distributed over acres of the plant may monitor and actuate tens of thousands sensors, actuators and other field devices to transport raw incoming crude for processing. The controllers are, in turn, coordinated by workstations and larger digital data processing equipment to move desired quantities of the crude at desired rates to available boilers and distillate columns. Field devices in and around those boilers and columns monitor the processing parameters to maximize distillate production and to move to the resultant gasoline, diesel fuel and other co-products for downstream processing. Plant personnel monitor and control these operations from workstations in a central control room and strategically disposed control stations. They also perform continual walk-throughs of the refinery for on-hand inspection, adjustment, and maintenance of the equipment. In the event of emergency, emergency response crews execute manual and machine overrides while, at the same time, rescuing those in harm's way.
Whether for a petroleum refinery, an assembly plant, or other complex facility, training personnel for operation and maintenance tasks can be very expensive, especially, given the intricacies introduced and imposed by the underlying process, environmental, industrial and other control technologies. These expenses are compounded when training emergency responders, some of who may have little or no day-to-day familiarity with the facility, are taken into account. In addition to training, there is considerable added expense for putting personnel in on the “floor” to conduct walk-throughs for routine monitoring, maintenance and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide improved systems and methods for digital data processing.
A related object is to provide such systems and methods for immersive interaction with actual and simulated environments.
A still further related object is to provide such systems and methods for use in the operation, maintenance and emergency response.
Another such related object is to provide such systems and methods as can be used training personnel for operation, maintenance and emergency response.
Yet a still further related object is to provide such systems and methods as can be used in facilities utilizing process, environmental control, or other industrial and/or non-industrial control.
Still yet a further object is to provide such systems and methods as reduce costs associated with operation, maintenance and emergency response and/or training personnel therefore.